The Adminstrative Core ofthe Integrative Neuroscience COBRE will be directed by Michael Webster (Professor of Psychology). This core will oversee training and development for the project leaders and the mentoring plan. It will organize the meetings ofthe Internal Faculty Development Committee (composed of project mentors and core directors) and the Internal Advisory Committee (senior faculty consultants to the director), and will facilitate the communication between all COBRE personnel. It will also organize the meetings with the External Advisory Committee. The Administrative Core will prepare progress reports and provide these for the EAC and NCRR, and serve as a liaison between the COBRE and the univiersity, other UNR COBRE's, and the Nevada INBRE program. The Administrative Core will also maintain the website for the COBRE. The core will be based in space in the Psychology Building (Mack Social Science), on the same floor as the proposed MRI and patient database cores, and on the same floor as the offices and labs of the project director and two of the project leaders (with new space for all cores provided by the university as committed in their letters of support). The core will administer travel funds for training and for attending the annual meetings of the NCRR, and will support the seminar series to bring leading investigators to UNR to discuss their work. Finally, this core will be responsible for the ongoing evaluation and assessment of the COBRE.